Are You Sure?
by DanceRawrDemyx
Summary: "I'm not a homosexual!" "Are you sure?" "I question if you are!" If only he knew... PepsiCola, first Homestuck fic!
1. Chapter 1

You're sitting in class on a boring thursday. The window in the room was blowing in a soft breeze to cool down the hot room. How you wish it was summer. You keep doodling on your paper when your teacher walks up to you.

"Dave, you're grades are falling. If you don't pick them up, you'll fail this class." Shit, thats not good for a Strider to fall behind at least an average grade. "We have a test friday, I expect you an A on it." The teacher walked away after that, and you get out your phone to text John.

_hey can you come over after school i need help studying_

**_sure see you after then_**

You're now very happy since the boy you've been crushing on for quite a while now was coming over. Nothing special of course, John came over a lot, but it still made you smile.

Soon the bell rang to signal the ending of school and you rush out the the main door and lean against the wall, trying to remain cool even though you feel like acting like a girl.

"Hey Dave!" John said, his voice cheerful as always. That smile on his face made you're heart melt, as cheesy as that sounds. Those soft lips you just wish you could kiss, and how his front teeth stuck out a bit more than the others. John said he should get braces but you convinced him otherwise.

"Hey. So, let's go." You both walk down the stairs outside the school and walk down the road, your house just a few blocks away. Your mind goes off on another one of your fantasies while John is talking. This one is about how it would feel to have John kissing him with such force. But you quickly have to snap out of it before this fantasy went out of control. You reach the Strider house and it seemed your brother isn't home, so you throw your stuff on the couch and go into the kitchen for a snack. John follows you, always seeming awkward in other's houses; it was so cute. You grab a bag of chips and head back to the couch where John had now gotten out his textbook.

"So you need to get at least an A on this test. We'll go for an A+ and impress your teacher more." John said, he pulled out a notebook. You both study for awhile before you start getting distracted by those lips of his. They were a dark pink, and looked as soft as a pillow.

"What are you doing?!" John yelled, pushing you back. You didn't realize that you actually kissed him. You think fast and put on a smirk.

"Just trying to prove if you are a homosexual." You said, thankful for the shades covering your now tear filled cherry red eyes. John glared at him.

"I already told you I'm not a homosexual. But after that i question you." You just chuckle.

"If i was?" He thought you were joking around now.

"Ok Dave, we need to get back to work now."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be right back." You say, your voice cracking at the end. John just watched as you ran upstairs to the bathroom. Locking the door you fall onto the ground wiping your eyes. Yes, it was weak and pathetic, especially for a Strider, but you couldn't help it. You've like him for awhile now, but he's your best bro. You love him, but he's "Not a homosexual." You stayed in this position for awhile, crying and leaning on the door.

"Dave? Are you ok?" John said from the other side of the door. You quickly stop your weeping and take a deep breath.

"I'm fine." You say, voice cracking once again. John knew something wasn't right.

"You sure? You sounded like you were crying." Your eyes widen a bit, he could hear him? The door knob turned, but stop because of the lock.

"Let me in Dave." He said, sounding worried. You quickly stand and slam your glasses back on your face. You end up hitting the side of the cabinet, cutting your arm. Perfect excuse. You press a towel to it to stop the bleeding and unlock the door. John walks in.

"What happened?" He asked. You put on a smirk.

"I just cut my arm and was trying to clean it up Egbert." He nodded.

"Let me see your arm." He grabbed your arm and pulled the towel away. It was a fairly deep cut. "How did you do this?" You pulled your arm back, the blood still seeping out.

"Well I came up to take a piss, tripped, and my arm got cut by the corner here." You say, he pulled your arm back and stuck it under the sink. The water burned and you hissed in response. John just shook his head.

"You're clumsy." He said with a goofy smile, his adorable front teeth sticking out further. You nodded. He looked for something to wrap your arm up. You're glad your glasses are on so he can't see the tears still in your eyes.

"I hope it won't need stitches or anything. You might want to have your brother check it out when he gets home." John said. You both walk back downstairs and he keeps his eyes on you, eyes that still had worry clouding them.

"So Dave, are you good for friday then?" John asked, picking up his books and such into his bag. You nod. "Great! We'll go over everything tomorrow after school and then i'll know for sure you will get an A!" He pauses at the door and looks back at you. You walk up to him.

"I hope your arm gets better too." He says, but there was something else on his mind, and you could tell.

"I hope so too." You say, once again your lips crave his and you can barely control yourself.

"See you later Dave." Control gone. You press your lips to his in a quick peck. His face turns red and you smirk.

"Later Homo." You close the door.

"I'M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL!" You hear him yell, then chuckle. Not yet anyways.

**Well this is my first Homestuck story and honestly i find it interesting writing in this format. 2nd person POV i think? anyways it's fun. Sorry if i don't have a lot of stuff from Homestuck itself but thats because I've only gotten so far in it.**

**Drop me a review to tell me how i do and the 2nd chapter should follow closely!**

**Just saying, this will probably only be a 2-shot story. **

**~DanceRawrDemyx~**


	2. Chapter 2

It was friday and you had just gotten out of class after taking your test. Your teacher told you to come back at the end of the day to get your grade. You're pretty confident in your score, thanks to John. Speaking of John, he didn't say anything on that last kiss at all, playing it off as a joke most likely. The rest of your classes pass in a blur and the final bell rings. John is waiting by your locker.

"You ready to go?" He asked. You nod.

"I have to go get my test grade real quick." You say, he smiles.

"Time to see how all your hard work payed off." You both walked to the other side of the school and into the class room. The teacher was sitting there grading papers.

"Ah Mr. Strider, oh and Mr. Egbert, hello." you both say hello. "Well Dave, I said you had you to get an A, and you got a B+." Your face falls and even John looked disappointed.

"But! I will bump your grade up to an A- if you turn in your last few missing assignments by Monday."

"I will! Thank you!" you said and you and John leave. You were going over to John's today, to celebrate your grade. It was rare to go over to the Egbert house since it was in such a bad area. You're both quiet as you walk through, feeling eyes on you. John was kinda used to it, but you were freaked out.

"Oh no..." John says. You spotted what he was talking about. There was a group of guys who were willing to beat the crap out of anyone who passed, and they were right by John's house. They spotted them. John grabs your hand and runs the other way and over a block. You both cut through the yard behind his house and jump the fence, finally making it his house. You both walk in, John still holding onto your hand. You act like you don't notice. Suddenly John's face turns bright red and he pulls his hand away.

"Homosexual." You say with a smirk.

"I'm not a homosexual!" He yells, you enjoy his reaction.

"Are you sure?" You ask. He glares slightly behind his glasses.

"I question if you are!" John yells again, you think _if only he knew._ But you just shrug and walk into the kitchen, grabbing a soda.

"What does that shrug mean!?" He follows you. You just stay silent as you kick back on the couch, leaning against one of those creepy harlequins. You swear they're almost as creepy as your bro's puppets. "Dave!" John whines and you sigh. You might as well come out to your best bro.

"So what if i was?" He stops, looking up at you, his face confused.

"Are you?" He asks softer. You look away for a moment, not that he could tell behind your glasses.

"Dammit John. Why do you ask stuff like that?" You say trying to change the subject. He keeps looking at you for a while longer before awkwardly looking away.

"Just tell me if you are." He said, your attempt nod. He smiles a bit.

"That wasn't so hard to say was it?" John had a goofy grin now.

"Stop being a dork." You say, pushing him a bit. He laughs and then you join in.

"So why were you worried about that? You're my best friend! I'll accept you no matter what." John said, but then he stops for a moment, his eyes opening wider. "Oh." Is all he said. You assume what he put together had to do with him, and the secret you have. You're both silent. The awkwardness hung in the air, choking you.

"So..." you say, trying to break the silence. John was staring at the floor. "John?" He looked up, biting his lip.

"Uhm... Do you like me?" he said shyly, your face flushes; a dead give away.

"I can understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore or something." You turn away and kick the wall. You're so stupid.

"So you do... how much?"

"A lot..."

"Show me." Your eyes widen and you stare at him, processing what he said. He has a slight blush on his face and is biting his lip. You walk over to him, your eyes still locked with his.

"What did you say...?" You ask.

"You heard me... I want you to show me." You're now face to face, both flushing faces. He lifts his arms up and places them around the back of your neck. You lean up and kiss him, holding it for around 10 seconds before you pull back. In your mind, you half expect him to slap you and call you a fag. But he doesn't. He presses your foreheads together and smiles. You just stand there looking at him, not sure what to say or do.

He pulls you closer and presses your lips together forcefully, actually pushing you to the wall. You don't question this, you just kiss him back. He pry's his tongue into your mouth and you let him explore your mouth. He's now pressing his whole body against you and you can't help but moan. Next thing you know your glasses are flung across the room. Your crimson eyes lock with his ocean blue eyes. He smiles his goofy grin.

"Aha! Your eyes are so cool! Why do you hide them?" John says.

"I just don't like them. They're weird.."

"Well i managed to distract you to get them off!" John laughed but Dave's face fell. Only a distraction to get his glasses off. John stopped laughing and looked at his sad face. He walked back over and pressed a hand to Dave's face and gently pulled his face closer, their lips meeting softly.

"J-john?" Dave said. The other smiled.

"I'm glad you finally told me. I was hoping you'd like me."

"Why?" Dave was confused.

"Because I... well... I uhm...oh fuck this! Dave I love you!" John shouted, pushing the other to the wall again kissing him.

"J-mhp- john!" he stuttered trying to talk between kisses. John stopped.

"What?" He said, then flushed realizing what he did and said. "I'm sorry Dave! I shouldn't have done that! Ah, I'm an idiot!" John went off on a rant.

"I love you too." John stopped then flushed, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**Kill me if you must. Uhm... so i am going to add one more chapter after this... but it's going to be the one to change the rating to M. You're welcome Delana!**

**So i shall get working on that right away. If you don't like that kind of stuff, you can drop me a review right now and i could send you a reply with a clean ending to this story. Without a sexxy scene. **


End file.
